Hawaii Five-O long fanfic Protect ( with beta reader )
by CeceFoy
Summary: "I'll protect you no matter what, I can lose anything but you" A normal, lovely morning, Catherine got a weried message then run out Steve's house with tears. Steve was confused then he found everyone he cares, he loves are in danger. An exciting fanfic with many chapters! Chapters coming up anytime so follow me!
1. Chapter 1-Beginning

_"I can lose everything even my life, but not you or my family"_

**[Aloha guys! ok this is my THRID time to post this fanfic because missing wrongs, but I've found a way to post it with NO mistakes :) and an amazing beta reader! Hope you'll like it! enjoy! Mahalo !] **

_**[On Sunday morning, Steve's house]**_

Steve and Catherine were sleeping. It was a lovely Sunday morning - warm, windy, and full of sunshine. They were sleeping deeply.

Suddenly, Steve's phone rung. It was very loud on the quiet morning.

Catherine was woken up after the phone rung for a while. But when Catherine was going to pick the phone up, it stopped ringing.

"What the hell" Catherine said madly. And she took a look at Steve, who was still sleeping!

"Steve.._STEVE_!" Catherine shacked Steve's body and cried out.

Steve opened his eyes lazily.

"Aloha, Cath" he said, and smiled.

"Aloha? Are you ok Steve? Your phone just rung loudly, and you were still sleeping? For a seal, I was wondering if you are still alive." Catherine said a little worryingly.

"Well Cath" Steve sat up from the bed.

"I'm still alive." He said and kissed Catherine. Catherine laughed and kissed back.

"Yeah, seal"

They laughed together.

"So who called?" Steve asked Catherine

"I don't know, I didn't pick up" Catherine answered quickly, and lie downed on Steve.

"I felt so tired" Catherine closed her eyes again.

"It's Sunday you can keep sleeping" Steve smiled and started to play with her closed her eyes comfortably.

Steve took a look at his phone by the hand which was free, unknown number, that meant he didn't need a call back...His phone rang again, it was Danny. Steve picked up his phone very quickly.

"McGarrett" he said quietly, afraid to make noise.

"Hey buddy, Chin, Grace and I are in Kamekon's stand, you and Catherine want to come?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at Catherine.

"Hey Cath, do you want to go KameKon's stand with me and Danno, Chin and Grace?" Steve asked her.

"Hmm..."Catherine opened her eyes and, smiled

"Your treat?" a big sunshine smile.

"Well..."Steve thought for few seconds.

"Deal" He smiled too.

"Danno, we will arrive in thirty minutes" he answered Danno and hung off the phone.

Catherine sat up and stretched herself.

"I'm still tired" she complained.

"I'll drive" he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Sure, I wondering if there will be one day I can drive your car" she said, with a smile.

_Bzzzzzz-Bzzzzzz_

Catherine's phone shook, a message. She picked the phone up and read it.

Suddenly, her face turned into scared and surprised.

"What's wrong? Who sent a message?" Steve asked worryingly.

"Nothing" Catherine answered very quickly, but she didn't look at Steve.

"Catherine?" Steve stopped his movement, walked to Catherine.

"Who sent a message? Give me the phone please" Steve was going to take Catherine's phone.

"I deleted it, Steven" Catherine gave it to Steve.

"And I can't go Kamekon's stand, sorry" Catherine stood up and looked at Steve.

"Why? What the hell is going on Cath? Why did you delete the message? Was that Doris? Or someone or something you can't let me know?" Steve said a little madly.

"One of my friends got hurt and is in Honolulu hospital, I need to go" Catherine said quickly with a little shaking and nervous look, she took her clothes from the closet.

"Then why did you delete the messa-""I didn't mean to delete it" Catherine broke Steve's sentence.

"See you soon Steve" Catherine kissed Steve and took back her phone, Steve found that she's kind of sacred from her eyesight and her kiss.

"Catherine!" Steve caught Catherine's arm.

"You are lying" Steve said madly and loudly.

"Who was that?" "I'm not Steve...I..."Catherine started to cry.

Steve was startled, He hugged her by his hand.

"Sorry Cath, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said gently.

"That's...not your...wrong, I need...to go..."She said in a low voice and then she escaped from his hands, ran out of the room panicking.

"What the hell..."

Steve didn't know it's just the beginning of the whole crazy things.

And he didn't know what danger is coming…

**Beta reader:Marcy**

**If you like, please please please comment and favorite thank you! that means A LOT for me!**

**Thank you for reading and hope you'll like it, I'll keep posting it here so follow me:)**

**Thank again for my amazing beta reader Marcy!**

**Author:CeceFoy**


	2. Chapter 2-Brothers,confuses

_(Hope you'll enjoy this, Marcy, my beta reader has corrected this, big thank to her!)_

_**[In Kamekon's stand]**_

Steve's car stopped in front of Kamekon's stand slowly. Danny stood up from the seat and walked to Steve's car.

"Hey Steve-"Danny said happily to Steve. But when Danny saw Steve's face, he changed his intonation.

"Buddy what happened? You have a horrible face expression, like you're going to shout at someone. Are you ok? Where is Catherine?" Danny asked worryingly.

"Call toast" Steve gave an order.

"What?" Danny asked loudly, full of doubt.

"Call TOAST now" Steve said again, louder and impatience.

"Ok I will, First tell me what happened and I will call toast, ok? I am worried you will kill someone, just calm down and tell me what's going on please. Huh?" Danny said agitatedly, worried. He squinted his eyes.

"Danno" Steve said, licked his mouth.

"This morning, we were good, but one message was sent to Catherine's phone, and she was scared of the message, whatever the message is, it isn't a good thing. I am going to find out what the message says and who sent the message, so call Toast now please" Steve looked sad, mad, and worried.

"Maybe just you think too much, did you ask Catherine?" Danny overlapped his hands.

"Sure I asked, she said her friend got hurt, but I know she was lying! And then she cried! Catherine has only cried a few times in front of me, she is a very strong girl, so she startled me this morning" Steve said.

"Call toast now please, she may in danger" He said quickly and nervous.

"Steve, I think you think too much, It may be just a normal message, maybe her friend really got hurt and he was her ex or something, just please, give her some privacy" Danny said honestly.

"She is my girlfriend! I know there's something wrong!" Steve cried out.

"Ok, Ok! Calm down, Steve, don't yell at me! I will call Toast now!" Danny put his hand in front of his chest, another hand took out his phone from his pocket.

"Wait..."Danny started to search Toast's number.

"Here you are" Danny gave his phone to Steve. Steve took the phone from Danny, started to call.

"This is advice, but maybe, just maybe, you can try to trust Catherine, leave some space for both of you. If you can't believe Catherine, how can you both live together?" Danny said worryingly.

"I believe her!" Steve cried out

"Sure I believe her...just...I made her cry...so...I want to know what is going on...I have a really bad feeling, that something is going on, you know I always follow my feeling, Danno, I thought you understand!" Steve yelled, sadly and madly.

"Calm down, please, take it easy buddy, you made her cry? How? You used the way you treat convicts?" "I didn't! I don't know why she cried! That's why I'm so nervous!" I was a little mad and asked her why she deleted the message that's all! And then she cried...I'm worried that it's because of Billy's death...She's almost ok now in front of me, but I know she still thinks that's Billy's death is her responsibility, I have got the feeling, it's really bad" He broke Danny's sentence.

"Hello?" Toast said from phone, broke their conversation. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways keep doing what you want to do, just don't go too overboard, I think Catherine won't want to know she's spied by you" Danny walked away.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Toast, It's me Officer McGarrett, can you search a deleted message from a phone?" Steve asked.

"Yeah if you get me the phone" Toast answered, he sounded like he was eating food, his voice is unclear.

"No I can't get the phone, you have to get the phone? I can only give you the number" Steve asked impatiently.

"Yeah I need the phone, with the phone number I can only trace the location" Toast said quickly.

"But if you want to trace the location I can help you" he said. Steve took a look at Danny.

"Well" He thought for one second.

"No not now, mahalo Toast, I will call you if I need help" He hung off the call, and then he walked to Danny.

"Danno, maybe you are right, I should do actions after I calm down" he said to Danny and sat down near him.

"That's right buddy! Now just enjoy the meal, but don't touch the shrimp ice cream! It will kill you" They all laughed.

_*Toast is a guy who is good at computers, he showed up in Hawaii Five O numerous times! :)_

**Beta reader:Marcy.**

**If you like it, please favorite this and comment to show your support please! That means A LOT for me! Mahalo!**


	3. Chapter 3-Crime scene

_**[**__**Three hours later, Kamekon's stand]**_

"Gracie congrats that you are cheer leader now!" said Chin.

"Thank you Uncle Chin" Gracie said and smiled.

"Seriously I don't want you to be a cheer leader, it's dangerous very dangerous and what can you get from it? Just a prize! But I'm still proud of you monkey, can you promise that you won't got hurt?" Danny said worryingly but happily .

"Danno I will do my best to not get hurt, and a prize means a lot to me" Gracie said.

"Yeah sure, I can imagine that our house will be full of prizes and we will be overwhelmed by them" Danny said, hugged Gracie. They laughed a lot, expect Steve.

"Steve?" Chin asked Steve worryingly.

"Are you OK?" "Well...Not good" answered Steve.

"Where is Catherine?" Chin asked, still worrying.

"I don't know, she said she is in the hospital, but I don't know, she didn't answer my phone.

"Steve looked tired and confused.

"Are you both ok?" Chin asked concernedly.

"No...We have a thing...I don't know what the situation is now in fact, I wonder if we are both good" he showed a bitter smile.

"I know this isn't a good time but I need to tell you, I think Catherine has to stop digging things of Sato, I will save Adam and Kono out, Catherine has digged too deep, It's dangerous" said Chin, quietly and concernedly.

"I know, I asked her to find a goal after Billy died, but she has been too concentrated on this, she has spied on them and showed up in front of them too many times, I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen to me" said Steve, he played with his shrimp in the plate.

"This is her only goal now, also the only thing that she can forget about losing Billy" said Steve.

"I know, but you need try to ask her to stop, Sato isn't a fool, he will find out Catherine is spying on him soon" said Chin.

"Is there any indication that Sato will find out?" asked Steve.

"No not yet" replied Chin.

"That's great, but Catherine got a weird message..."Steve's phone rang, broke their conversation.

Steve picked up the phone.

"McGarrett" he said. He listened to the phone for seconds without speaking.

"Sorry monkey, I have work" Danny said unhappy and kissed Grace.

"But Danno, I didn't hear anyone ask you to work!" Grace retorted.

"Yeah me, Danno, we have work" Steve said. Danny shrugged his shoulder, his face was like" See?"

"I will drive Grace home and then go the scene of the crime, send me the location to my phone" said Danny.

_**[In the scene of the crime]**_

Steve walked quickly into the crime house, stopped to cross the blockade line. Chin was following behind him.

One man dead body was on the floor of the house living room. The dead man was about 30 years old, more or less. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Definitely not local Hawaiian, he is probably from America or somewhere else. He had many tattoos, and a horrible face with many wounds, seems to be a bad guy.

There was a gunshot wound around his heart, with a lot of blood.

Maybe it's the cause of the death?

Steve and Chin walked to Max straight.

"Hey Max, got anything" Steve said to Max.

Max was near the dead body, he was touching the dead body to investigate something.

"Yeah gentleman, as you see, the cause of the dead was the gunshot wound around his heart, he dead about ten hours ago. "Max stood up, said quickly and clearly.

"From the gunshot wound, I believe he was killed by a .38 gun. Someone far away from here killed him, about 200 meters, and shot his heart accurately. So the one who killed him is specialist" said Max.

"Everything on the man was stolen, money, ID...everything, beside his clothes. The killer knows how to hide his identity. However, we found two fingerprints on the dead body, maybe the killer isn't pretty good on destroying evidence" Max said, and used his hands to hint Steve and Chin to ask the police officer who is using computer.

They walked to one officer who clearly is searching for the fingerprint.

"I got it buddy" Chin said to the officer.

The officer left the computer, Chin replaced the officer.

"It doesn't make sense...everything shows the killer is a specialist...Why would the killer leave fingerprints on the body...it's so weird" Steve muttered.

"Maybe the killer wanted to get something from him, and unluckily, left some fingerprints on the body? I don't know" Chin conjectured, looked at the computer screen at the same time.

The computer was still searching the for the identity of the fingerprints.

"Do we know what the dead man's name is yet?" Steve asked a police officer who is near him.

"No, the only thing we know is he arrived in Hawaii two days ago, and he used a fake passport to board the plane" The officer answered.

"Now the only trail we got is the fingerprints, if we know the fingerprints owner, we may find out the killer" said the officer

"OK Mahalo buddy" replied Steve.

The officer walked away to do other investigations.

"Hey Chin, I think there's nothing I can do here, I need go out and call Catherine, if you get anything, I will be outside, let me know what you get then" Steve patted Chin's shoulder.

"Sure" answered Chin.

"Catherine didn't answer your phone until now?" Chin asked concernedly

"Yeah, now I am pretty worried about her" Steve answered restlessly.

Steve walked out of the crime screen quickly, and took out his phone from his pocket at the same time.

He started calling Catherine's phone number like he already did thousands of times this morning. But the phone just kept telling him" Please call later" After several times Steve was getting madder and madder.

"Son of a bitch!" Steve cried out loudly and indignant.

Some of the police officers around the crime scene started looking at him, wondered what happened.

Steve noticed that, and he just pretended everything was fine.

"Nothing" he said. The officers paid their attention back to the things they were doing. Steve looked at his phone again. He thought for seconds, begun to text Catherine.

"Cath what's wrong? If you are mad at me, we can talk. But now I'm really worried if you are safe right now. Text me if you are safe, please!"

He tapped the keyboard in the phone screen quickly and sent the message to Catherine.

He leaned his body on the tree which is near him, and waited. 2 Minutes passed, his phone was still quiet. Steve just kept looking at his screen, hoping Catherine will call or send him a text to tell him that she's fine.

5 minutes passed, Steve was getting more and more nervous. He was going to call Danny and tell him that something must have happened to Catherine. At the time Steve's was going to call Danny, Catherine finally sent message a message to Steve's phone.

"I am ok, don't worry"

Catherine wrote, a very short message.

Steve read the message and he didn't trust the message.

He called Catherine again, still no one answer.

"I need time, leave me alone please?"

Catherine sent quickly after Steve's call.

"How do I know the message was sent by you? Not the one who abducted you?"

Steve texted back. Minutes later, Catherine called. Steve answered the phone quickly.

"Ca...""Listen, I am good, don't worry ok?" Catherine broke Steve's sentence, with no emotion.

"But your voice doesn't sound good" Steve retorted.

"Steve...I am a messy now, we'll talk later ok?" Catherine said, and hung off the phone.

Steve stared at his phone for seconds, and he sighed.

"Well...at least Catherine's sound isn't too weird or shows she's in danger..."Steve talked to himself in a low voice, tried to make himself believe.

Steve walked into the crime screen again. Everything looked the same, He walked to Chin.

**BETA READER:Marcy**

**hope you like and enjoy!:) I came from Wattpad and yep in Wattpad is already on chapter 26, so I'll post here anytime as my beta reader Marcy did correct. So follow me :)**

**please please comment and favorite if you like! please!**

**Mahalo for reading!**

**Sorry I was following the episode of fiveo so Billy showed, so sorry I will not keep follow the episode of fiveo :) Mahalo!**


	4. Chapter 4-Fingerprints

"Got anything?" asked Steve.

"Well...The fingerprints which they found have no match, but they found some new fingerprints on the other part of the dead body, and I'm searching now" Chin answered and looked at Steve.

"So Catherine...?"He asked worryingly.

"Catherine...well...she's safe I guess" Steve put his hands on his hip, then he looked around.

"Well I checked around" He said and then walked away.

Steve started to walk around the house.

It's a very beautiful house with spacious, bright space. And modern decorations made the house look wonderful.

Steve took a look at the dead man, and imagined where the bullet came from...He searched the path, and looked at the tall building which is in front of the crime screen.

"That would be the killer's perfect place to kill the man" He thought, and he saw lots of officers were there, proved his surmise.

"Did HPD find anything there?" he asked an officer near him, and pointed at the building.

"No they just arrived here captain" The officer answered.

Steve nodded his head, then bowed his head, fell into deep thinking.

Suddenly, Chin walked out from the crime screen, he walked very quickly and a little hurriedly. He walked to Steve straight.

"Hey got something right?" Steve raised his head asked Chin. Chin had a horrible face, a bad news for sure.

"We have to go" Chin said to Steve in low voice.

"Go? Where?" Steve frowned.

"You will know, now go on my car, don't run. Just walk quickly ok?" Chin said and then walked to his car quickly.

Steve hesitated for one second and then followed him. He got on Chin's car.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked confused

"The fingerprints got a match, they belongs to …"Chin halted.

"Who?" Steve asked impatient.

"…Catherine" Chin said nervously in low voice, but clearly.

"I deleted the information but I can't delete Catherine's profile because it was made in Navy. I told them no match but if they find another fingerprint or search again, they will find out that they are Catherine's fingerprints and think that Catherine killed the man" Chin said quickly and worryingly.

"No it's impossible..."Steve said stiffly.

"No I checked twice, they belongs with Catherine for sure, you told me Catherine was in the hospital right? She better be there for the whole morning,

Or she will be in big trouble" Chin said and started his car's engine.

Steve frowned.

"No I don't know..."he said slowly.

"But its impossible Catherine killed this man..."Steve said again, in a low voice, like he said to himself.

"Yeah I know Cath didn't kill anyone, but when they find the fingerprints won by Catherine, HPD will take Catherine to their department for her fingerprints. It's my tablet, you can search for information. You need to find her and hide her until we find the real killer, ok?" Chin said and gave his tablet and phone to Steve.

Steve frowned and confused about the phone.

"You are going to change phones with me because they will trace your phone if they find Catherine. I will cover you by your phone and car, give me your car key" Chin explained quickly. Steve took the keys from his pocket.

"Here" Steve gave it to Chin.

"I will check if Catherine showed up in the hospital this morning, and I will tell Danny about HPD's investigation so call Danny, he will tell you everything you want" Chin said clearly.

"Good luck Steve" Chin said honestly and got off the car.

Steve didn't do anything for seconds at the first and just stared at the front he was trying to think what happened.

"Steve!" Chin knocked the window lightly.

Steve stopped thinking then changed his seat to the driver's side and started to drive although he was still confused.

He drove for five minutes, and then stopped on roadside. He picked up Chin's phone and called Catherine, it turned into voicemail right away.

Well, she turned off her phone.

So it's a dead clue.

* * *

Author:Cece

beta reader:Marcy

If you like plase comment and favorite! Hope you enjoy! MahalO!


	5. Chapter 5-I wish you safe and sound

He could not trace where Catherine was by phone...

When he was thinking how to do this, his phone rung, it was Danny.

Steve answered his phone quickly.

"Well...I heard things" Danny said to him worryingly.

"Yes" Steve answered.

"You know where Catherine is now?" Danny asked, still very worryingly.

"No" Steve said with no emotion.

"Are you ok buddy?" Danny asked.

"No" Steve said, just added a little mad.

"Can you say something besides Yes or No?" Danny asked concernedly.

They kept mute for seconds.

"How could I...I know something bad happened and just let it keep happening...I don't even know where Catherine is now and how to protect her..."Steve said regretful.

"Steve, I never thought that I will say this but this is totally not your fault, ok? Now the most important thing is to find Cath, and bring her to a safe place" Danny said agitatedly.

"Yeah you are right..."Steve picked up Chin's tablet.

"Well..."He thought for seconds.

"Can you trace Catherine's phone?" Danny gave an advice.

"No she turned her phone off" Steve answered dispiritedly.

"Did Catherine bring money out?" Danny asked quickly.

"No...I don't think so" Steve slided the screen, turned on the tablet.

"Wait maybe I can trace her credit card?" Steve opened a website and typed "Catherine Rollin".

Seconds later, the screen showed up and said that Catherine bought beers on a store on the north of Oahu one hour ago.

"Yeah I got it...She bought beers with her credit card?" Steve said doubtfully.

The screen showed up new information, said that Catherine bought beers in the same store three hours ago.

"Damn it!" Steve yelled out madly and loudly.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Catherine bought beers there three hours ago, that is not far from the hospital, that means she didn't go to the hospital!" Steve said madly and nervously.

"We don't care if she went to hospital or not now ok? Now just find Cath and bring her to a safe place, and try to keep her safe and sound. Do you know where she is now?" Danny asked calmly.

"Maybe...she said she was in a beach and there is a beach near the store...it's the only place that we can try now.

* * *

Author:Cece

beta reader:Marcy

hope you enjoyed! please comment and favorite if you like ＜3 Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6-Mistrust, can't be exist

He was so helpless and sad, and then he started the engine.

"Catherine must be there ok buddy?" Danny comforted.

Steve just stared in front of him and concentrated on driving.

He drove very fast and almost forgot about the traffic rules, all he could think about was Catherine and the fingerprints of Catherine, Catherine may have really killed a guy?

He was pretty sure if Catherine killed the guy for protecting herself, she will tell him right?

But she didn't tell him anything and off his call…that means Catherine really killed the man for something else? Or…

"Stop thinking" Steve said to himself severely.

"Catherine is one of the bravest and righteous girl I've ever seen, she will never kill a man who is not dangerous to her…"Steve said to himself.

[45 minutes later]

They kept a quiet route, you could only can hear sounds from Danny using his computer and the sounds of their breath.

Steve was trying to calm himself down and was thinking how to hide Catherine.

If she really is in the beach, that is far from HPD, that was a merit.

There is a mountain near the beach maybe that is a good place to hide.

Vastly, Steve got off the freeway, then he saw the beach soon.

"Hey Danny, are you still there?" Steve asked and squinted his eyes to look, searching for Catherine.

"Yes, I will always be on your side" Danny said filled with emotion.

Steve showed a little smile.

"Thank you Danno, that's touching, and a little weird. Anyways, I saw the beach" Steve said, but happier.

"That's great, keep looking for her, by the way Steve, does Catherine know about the dead man?" Danny asked, and pretended it was a normal question he didn't want Steve to think that was a question to accuse Catherine.

"…"Steve frowned and thought hardly.

"No I don't know…Damn I don't know so many things!" Steve yelled madly.

"That's great, that's great because if you know Catherine's everything, you both are done" Danny comforted Steve.

"But I know everything about you Danno, but we are not done" Steve said and looked out carefully.

"No you don't know everything about me, you don't even know what my grandmother's name is, but I am glad my Steve's bac-" "Maria? or Cecelia?" Steve broke Danny's sentence.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not both. Aw, my hateful boy's back" Danny said and showed a little smile.

Steve hesitated for a second, and showed a little smile too.

Author:Cece

beta reader:Marcy

hope you enjoyed it! please favorite and comment if you like! THANK YOU!


End file.
